Let's Do This Like A Fairy Tale
by Patienceisavirtual
Summary: A FBI and a Mafia, running together and from their futures and identities. It's not easy when you're falling in love and being chased at the same time. How can they hide their feelings when all is lost and there is no one to turn to?


Chapter One: Agitation and Eavesdropping

A/N:Sry if i didn't update, "Bugging a Demon is Better than Sex." My school work is piling up on me. I had to catch up on the days of school I missed. Then I had this brillant idea of a story and decided to post it up. I promise I'll update my other story as soon as possible, which is going to be the end of next week.

It was wonderfully cool for a midnight stroll in June. The eighteen years old beauty, Hermione had the same thought. Taking a walk in her flower dreamland has always managed to take away all of her worries, and leave her thoughts as fresh as the morning rain. But, it just didn't seem to work today. The pastel coloured flowers were ignored by the nervous teenager. Never has she felt so agited, so anxious and so afraid.

It was the traditional family business that made her this way. Yesterday, Hermione graduated her high school with the highest school in the school's history. While her classmates and friends are preparing for college or even university, she was stuck wondering what going into the business might lead her to. She has a feeling it was probably not even legal. ever since she was small, her parents told her never to ask any questions about the people that came around the house.

The business wasn't as busy as she has thought. Even though tons of people tend to appear in their mansion, all she ever saw her father do was answering the phone calls and write letters to other companies. However, their huge income aroused her suspicions. Hermione wasn't talking about big as in thousands, but big as in millions and even billions at times.

Hermione never had many friends, the few that she actually manages to make were scared of her family's abnormality. They always tried to keep a low profile. She was afraid of her father, never in her life has she stood up for herself. All she could do was stand aside and watch her social life crumbling away, making a path for her part in the company.

At first, her little brother was to join and she was free to go to university once she graduated high school. Her father even paided in advance, providing the best for their only daughter. The family business was only to be inherited by the male in the family. But during the last few months, things have changed. The rule no longer applied, and her dreams for university was forgotten. She despised her parents for doing this to her. Secretly, she wants to take her enormous allowance to start a simple life of her own. First, find a small, cosy place to stay, then find a decent job, and change her name. Then she could finally make some friends without losing them and start a new life.

Hermione thought so much her brain was about to explode. She gave up on the hopeless battle of her mind and retired to her elegant room miserably. She thought, '_After waiting for eighteen year does one more day matter?'_

Somewhere else in Paris, Draco Malfoy was trying to figure out something confusing. He was not suppose to do this, these matters are top secret. But, it wasn't his fault if he eavesdropped, after all, his family has hidden eighteen years worth of information from him. '_Bloody hell!' _He pressed his ear against the wooden door.

" Something has to be done about the fast growing industy of the mafias. They are spreading so quickly that in the last few year, even Paris has tons of underground societies!" Lucius Malfoy said to his boss, Albus Dumbledore.

" I deeply agree, agent 402. Information from top agent 101, Snape confirmed that these huge clans of outlaws have gotten together. They are planning to bomb the entire city. Then they will take all the merchandise and sell it elsewhere for a much higher price. They'll earn so much money by then, they can even bribe the queen into letting them go. Whatever we do, we must find out where they're planting the bombs. They've planted it in a certain pattern. And they are transporting all of their merchandise to a safer place. We have to find the bombs, the merchandise and their escape routes from the city before it's too late. We'll discuss this another time. You may go, Lucius." Albus said.

The door opened faster than lightning, leaving the eavesdropping Malfoy Junior, highly exposed and fear rose, now that he was discovered.

* * *


End file.
